The Red Candle part 1 (chapters 1-17)
by oh shit oh shit oh SPLAT
Summary: Love is the only true unknown in this world, it may come once or many times. In this story it came only once. It needed only come once. It may come in a time of peace or in a time of war. Tonight it shall come in war, when it is most needed. This is the story of two unexpected lovers in unforgiving times.


THE RED CANDLE

A Story of Unexpected Love

BY oh shit, oh shit, oh (SPLAT)

chapter 1

It was my first time in Humaku since the war broke out. Seeing as I was an ambassador from the enemy nation of Europa I knew that making peace would be no easy task. The people of this nation are not known for peace. I was only given a six gun and basic training, this is because the idiots sitting at the big desks in the capital had sent eight other ambassadors before me and had very little luck. I was not expected to do much better. Upon arriving at the airport my first task was finding the car that was assigned to me, then finding my hotel. Neither of these were easy as Humaku did not use the English language. Once I did find the car I was delighted to see that it came with a driver and that I would not have to drive myself. The driver was armed with a curved sward of all things, almost looked like a ninja, and had vary long hair. She said nothing, just motioned for me to get in the passenger seat. She sat in the driver's seat and started the car. She really was a good looking woman. We pulled out onto the street and I looked at her, as I did her green eyes caught my brown. I immediately looked away, my face felt hot with blush, though I'm not sure why. W-what's your name? Shiva, she answered. Yours? Ethan.

chapter 2

It was a long ride to the hotel. Stay, she said as she got out to go inside. A little while later she walked out and motioned for me to follow her, so I did. She leads me to the room we would both be staying in. The room was small with only one bed. I'm going to take a shower, I said. Shiva just sat on the bed looking at me blankly. I walked into the bath room and showered. When I got out she was already in bed. I climbed in next to her, I could feel the warmth of her body and the slight movement of the blanket with her breathing. She rolled over to face me, she was fast asleep and naked. The next morning, I awoke to find Shiva awake and dressed. Last night, she said. You saw me. NO! I lied. You lie! She snapped. She began reaching for her sward and I went for my gun. I began wondering if maybe she was some kind of spy or something, after all a sward would leave no evidence, no bullet, no fragments, and no powder, unlike my gun. She drew her sward and I pulled my gun and pointed it at her. Rather than try to kill me she kicked the gun out of my hand. I dove for it but before I could grab it she had her sward to my throat. Car, now! she said. She put her sward away and stepped over me and walked out the door. Bitch, I mumbled to myself.

chapter 3

As we drove Shiva did not say a word to me. At what point did you think I wouldn't see you sleeping naked when there's only one bed?... Okay fine, whatever. It was at this point we were met with our first bet of resistance; I knew there would be some. The people were protesting the war, this somehow meant protesting me. They were holding signs with stuff I couldn't read on them. The people were throwing eggs. It was then that we heard something like gun shots, yes they were gun shots. Shiva stopped the car and silently got out. They'll kill you! I said trying to get her to stay, but she shut the door. Who dares fire a gun at me?! It was the most I'd ever heard her say. A man walked out of the crowd holding a smoking gun. Shiva drew her sward. The man went to fire but Shiva kicked the gun out of his hand like she did with me, then punched the man in the throat. Another man came running out at her from behind and this time she leaned back until her neck was almost parallel with her legs. She grabbed him and in a motion that can only be described as a catapult going off throw him onto the ground in front of her, this whole time not dropping her sward and being pelted with eggs. Next three men came at her, but they were no match for her. She drew her sward back over her shoulder and launched it into the air so high that it turned to a small black dot. The men began running at her, she jumped into the air and with two feet kicked two of the men sending one into the front bumper of the car and the other into a lamp post. I looked up to see her sward tumbling end over end towards the remaining man, the handle struck the man in the head sending him to the ground. Shiva caught the sward before it hit the ground. Anyone else!? She shouted. No one moved. This whole thing lasted less than twelve seconds. She put her sward away and walked back to the car and got in. The blade was supposed to go through his hart, I must have miscalculated, she said. G-g-good enough for military work, was all I could respond with. I'm not military, she snapped back.

chapter 4

Shiva was the one who needed a shower now, she was covered with eggs the protested were throwing. We stopped at a public bath house and Shiva got out of the car and walked towards it. I knew she was beautiful, but I had never noticed just how obvious her beauty was. She wore a skin tight black and white suit made from some kind of stretchy fabric and her sward was fastened to her waist with a red cloth. Her breasts were large and her suit hugged her curves perfectly. She stayed in the bath house for a long time, probably washing her hair or something.

chapter 5

Later that night the hotel we stayed at had a bar, which was the only good news we got all day. Shiva and I both decided that a drink would do us some good. For some reason I thought Shiva would be against drinking, but I was wrong. She drank more than me. She drank so much in fact that I actually had to carry her back to the room in my arms. As I did she looked up at me and said, I'm sorry for sleeping naked, I fell asleep waiting for my turn in the shower. She paused, am I beautiful naked? That caught me totally off guard. Of course your beautiful, I said. Your tall, slim, and vary strong. We got to the room and I sat her on the bed, but as I walked away I felt her grab my wrist. stay, she said. I'll get lonely if you go. I-I, she pulled me down to the bed and wrapped her arms around me from behind and began unbuttoning my shirt. She whispered into my ear, you have yet to pay me for your protection. She pulled off my shirt and stood before me and began undoing the lace below her neck that held her suit tight. The top half of her suit fell off revealing her breasts. The only thing holding the bottom half on was the red cloth. She gave the cloth a tug and the cloth, sward, and the bottom of her suit fell to the ground. This left only a pair of white panties. She fed her thumbs under the panties and slid them down. She was truly beautiful. Her skin was smooth as silk and her breasts were large and round. She pushed me down on the bed and laid atop me, our faces inches apart. How does it feel? She whispered. Amaz... She put her finger over my lips, shhh... not a word. She lowered her head towards mine, our lips met as well as our tongs. She immediately sat up. I can't wait! she said. Grabbing my belt. we spent that night in a lust fueled embrace, arms wrapped around each other, sweating, and panting, until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

chapter 6

The sun light woke me the next morning. Shiva was lying next to me with her head sandwiched between two pillows, still naked. Shiva? I asked poking her. Are you okay? Shiva honey? The pillow on top of her head shot up and hit me in the face. Don't ever call me that again, she mumbled. I stood up and walked over to my bag and got and of those dissolving hang over tablets and dropped it in a glass of water and placed it on the little lamp table next to her head. She sat up and took a sip from it. I could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy, hopefully because of the hang over and not the sex. We must get going, she said putting the cup down. No, not if you're in pain, I objected. Why not? She asked standing up. She walked about three steps and fell into my arms. Let go of me! She shouted. You're too drunk! I shouted. I don't get drunk! She snapped back. I set her back down on the bed. Just sleep please. She lay silently on the bed for almost an hour. I can't believe I did that... with YOU!

chapter 7

It was several hours before Shiva was sober enough to leave the hotel. I decided to drive. I pulled out onto the street and almost immediately Shiva passed out. So I let her sleep. Besides she really needed it, but as I drove I thought about the night before, how soft her skin was, how strong she was, and how she'll never look at me the same way again. Several hours of driving latter Shiva finally woke up, she sat up and looked out the window. Where are we? She asked. Pull off here! I pulled off onto a dirt road and drove for several miles. Stop the car! She shouted and got out. What is it!? I asked. Why are we out here? That's my home, she said pointing down the road. Leave the car here and follow me. Why!?... I asked. She looked back at me, just... not a word. So I followed her down the road. As we made our way down the dirt path I started hearing shouts and started seeing men and woman dressed like Shiva. The women were dressed just like Shiva and the men were also dressed like Shiva except their cloths were baggier. This is it, she said. This is my home. It was a small village made up of small huts and a few buildings and people working in fields. The shouts were coming from people practicing with their swards. Shiva led me to a hut in the middle of the village. Inside was a man in a robe.

chapter 8

Who is this? I asked. Master! Shiva said as she kneeled down. The man opened his eyes, Shiva!? He almost shouted. Then he did something I don't think even Shiva expected, he slapped her with the back of his hand sending her to the ground. Master? She said almost in tears. He went to hit her again and seeing as Shiva clearly was not going to try to stop him I drew my gun and painted it at him. The man looked at me, I pulled the hammer back. The man slowly wrapped his hand around the handle of his sword. Ethan, no! Shiva shouted. He'll kill you! The man drew his sword and ran at me, I fired but missed. I was however able to jump out of the way just missing his sword. Another man grabbed me and Shiva. Tie them! The master said. The two men tied us to a post outside the hut and left us there. It was getting dark and the men took my gun and Shiva's sward. What the hell was that!? I asked Shiva. You're a killing machine and you can't take on an old man!? I can't hurt him, she said. He's my master. The master came out and walked up to us. You have two days, he said. He walked away and another man walked up leaned down and whispered to me, would you be willing to marry Shiva?

chapter 9

What... why!? I asked. The only way you will survive is if you marry one of us, in this case Shiva. She'll never agree to that, I said. The man walked back towards the master and spoke to him. The master nodded and walked back to us, he cut us free. Follow me, he said and we did. We were led to a small building and locked in. You have two days, the master said before locking the door. What's going on!? Shiva shouted. What did that man say to you? They think they've found a way around our execution, I said. Shiva gasped. You agreed to that!? Y-you asshole! She knew exactly what had happened. It's either that or death, I said. Why the hell did the master slap you like that and why were you crying? Shiva sighed, if we are going to be wed then we need to get to know each other better.

chapter 10 (Shiva's story)

When I was a young girl my father make whisky, she began. It was my job to get it to the buyer. You were a bootlegger? I asked. Yeah I guess I was. I remember my father would make the whisky, drink half of it and sale the other half. I swear that man only had four teeth. He was once the most wanted man in the whole valley. Then one night as I made my way down that same mountain road like I always did, being chased like I always was. Then they started shooting at me. They shot out a tire and I lost control. I left the road at ninety, went down the side of the mountain, into a tree, and was knocked unconscious on the way down. Once I woke up I made my way home to find nothing but the burned remains of my house. She paused. I wondered around the mountains aimlessly until the Red Candle found me. The what? I asked. This is the order of the Red Candle, she said. I saw a tear running down her face as she continued. I never heard from my father again. I stayed with the Red Candle for years training, always trying to be better. Then I got separated from the others in battle and never found my way back, the master must have thought that I left my post. She continued, I was paid by the Humakuen government to protect you. She began crying. But if it hadn't been for me my father would still be alive. She finished her story.

chapter 11 (my story)

I wrapped Shiva in my arms to comfort her. It's not your fault, I said as soothingly as possible. It's not your fault. She cried into my shoulder for almost an hour until she was able to clean herself up. So what's your story? She asked. I thought for a moment. I was born on the coast; my earliest memory is fishing with friends. I was always falling behind, that's why I'm the ninth ambassador. I was the ninth best, the government sent me because they had no one left, I said. That's it? Shiva asked. Well I did learn to play the guitar, I said. My life isn't nearly as interesting as yours. I've also never really had a girlfriend before.

chapter 12

We talked for hours about our parents and what we liked about each other. The more we talked, the more we liked each other. During one of our conversations Shiva laughed, I'd never heard her laugh before. Ethan, she said sitting down next to me. I-I think these past few days have been... just... I put my finger over her lips, shhh... not a word, I said. She smiled. Do I need to get drunk again? She asked jokingly. Perhaps, I answered. I wrapped my arms around her and laid her down on the ground. I moved in close to her face. Kiss me, she said softly. And I did. As her lips hit mine I felt something different, I felt not lust but love. I began undressing her as she lay on the ground, her skin ever so soft to my touch and red with blush. From the moment I first saw this woman, this deadly woman, I had felt something deep within me, a feeling I could not explain. This woman had brought this feeling to the light, this strange feeling was the feeling of love. I love you, I whispered. Shiva gasped, I-I, a tear formed in her eye. I love you to. It was at that moment that I knew what love was, it's not a hunger for another's body, that's simply a side effect. Love is a longing to stay with someone till the end. Till one's judgment. That is what we shell do, I decided then. Marry me, please! I said. Yes, yes I will! Shiva said over her moans. I love you Ethan! We lay there making our love, this love we had just discovered. There was a refreshing feeling within me and I could tell by the look in her eyes that Shiva felt it to. It was a clean feeling, that our embrace meant something. That night as we lay close together, in each other's arms, I thought back to our first meeting and how strange it seemed that marriage had never crossed my mind. In two days, two of the longest days of my life, Shiva and I would be as one.

chapter 13

The next morning the sun rose to show through the window. It shown upon Shiva's beautiful body. I rolled over to her. Only one day to make our decision, I said. She rolled over to look at me and laughed. I think you know my choice, after all I was screaming it all night, she said. oh yes yes ohhhh yes! I said trying to mimic her voice as much as possible. You mean that? Oh shut up! She laughed. I couldn't tell if you were accepting my marriage proposal or if I was that good, I said. You were amazing, she said. We got up and got dressed. There was a sound, the sound of the door unlocking. A man walked in with a tray of food. It was the same man as the day before. I thought you might want something to eat, he said putting the tray down on a table. Thank you, Shiva said as she walked over to the table. The master has no right to do this to you, he said. I think it may be for the best, he's a solid man, Shiva said. Umm... okay, the man said uncomfortably. He bid us farewell, walked out, and locked the door.

chapter 14

It was later that night that things really got intense. There was a sound like an explosion outside, then gun fire and shouting. Shiva looked out the window to see what was going on, and without saying a thing grabbed the table by the legs and began using it like a battering ram to break down the door. Help me! she shouted. I ran over and grabbed the other side of the table and together we hit the door once, twice, three times until it finally gave away. This was when my worst fears were confirmed, we were under attack. Shiva ran aver to another building while I hid in the prison. She came back with not one, but two swards and my gun. She tossed my gun to me and what she did next can only be described as badass. She drew her swards and ran at a crowd of attacking soldiers. In a motion like a pair of secures used the two blades to remove the head off of one of the soldiers. Another soldier came at her with a sword, but Shiva blocked the attack by crossing her two swards forming an X catching the blade. This was enough force to force her onto her knees. She looked at me, fight damn it! I ran and dove behind a pile of fire wood. I took aim and shot a soldier in the back. I looked around the pile to see Shiva fighting a man, another man came running at Shiva with a sword. I shot him in the side. The other ninjas joined the fight. I couldn't tell what they were doing, all I cared about was protecting myself and Shiva, but mostly Shiva. We fought for almost an hour and Shiva was beginning to slow down. A soldier kicked her in the stomach, Shiva bent down just long enough for another soldier to raise his sward as if to stick her with it. I shot him, then ran over and shot several other soldiers. The remaining soldiers began running back into the woods. We had won.

chapter 15

Are you okay!? I asked Shiva. Yeah, I'm fine, she said. I walked over to a group of ninjas. Do we know who's doing this is? I asked. No we don't, one said. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the master standing behind me. Shiva, come, he said motioning for her to come to him. Shiva stood up as straight as she could and limped over. I could tell by her limp that was hurt. You two have shown great courage this night, he said. He turned to Shiva. Come, he said. We have much to do before tomorrow morning. They went into the master's hut. The other ninjas walked up to me, four women and a man. You're going to need a suit, one of the woman said. Really, now? I thought. They led me into another hut.

chapter 16

The next morning, I woke up and sat up in bed. I had been provided with my own hut for the night and had not seen Shiva since the fight the night before. I looked over at my suit hanging up and began pondering what made Shiva so amazing. I got out of bed and got dressed not with the suit, just with normal clothes and walked out the door to find the others getting ready for the wedding. The master walked up to me. I'm sorry that your wedding has to be rushed, he said. That's fine, I said. I'm just glad it's Shiva I'm marrying. You know, once you two are wed you will be one of us, he said. You'll need training. I-I think I need to finish my mission first. That's when it hit me. My mission! I couldn't believe I forgot... I had a meeting the next day. Ethan! A cheerful voice shouted. I looked to see Shiva running up to me. She ran up to me and hugged me. I can't believe I'm getting married today. She looked at me, this really, truly is the happiest day of my life. The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the wedding. That afternoon I looked at myself in the mirror as I tied my tie. There was a knock at the door, the door opened. It's time, a voice said.

chapter 17

I stood there next to the alter as a violinist played a song I had never heard before. Shiva began walking towards the alter. The aisle was lined with other ninjas, woman on one side and men on the other. As Shiva walked up the aisle the ninjas drew their swards and held them up to form arches for her to walk under. She walked up to the alter which was under an old tree. The master stood behind the alter. Shiva said her vows and I said mine. The master looked at Shiva then me and asked if any one objected, no one did. I took Shiva's hand and slipped the ring on, she did the same with nine. The kiss that followed seemed to last for hours. We were as one at last.

End of part one.


End file.
